Your eyes
by ijustlovemesomefriedchicken
Summary: Little phanfiction that I just thought up, idk. If you like phan then go ahead and read it or something very bad will happen. Basically? Dan's been acting weird and Phil knoooows there's something up. Like, seriously, it's SOOOO ovbious. So yeah, will Phil find out? Or will Dan be isolated Dan FOREVERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR (untill I run out of characters) RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR


**So I type in the URL to post this and my brain aparently thinks its " " now. I'm such a fail...anyways just enjoy this random bit of whatever okay?! OKAY? Or I will eat your toes.**

*~PHIL~*

Dan had been acting weird with me for about a month and I'd been trying to ignore it for over that, but I just couldn't anymore. He was always so awkward when we played Skyrim together or when I beat him at Mario Brothers he would pretend to be all angry at me and stuff like usual, but I knew it was fake.

I'm not usually one to ignore people's suffering, but Dan was making it as hard as possible. That golden wonderous smile that I loved, well, I hadn't seen that in weeks- at least, not a geniune one. That smile that just made me want to giggle like a stupid little elf. I loved that smile, the way it lit up his already glittering eyes...uhm...anyway...

Everytime I bought him Malteasers he would just say thanks and stick them in the cupboard. I never ever seen him eat any in that whole month, yet when I checked after a few weeks, they had vannished. I was editing my new video and he was up in his room. And there's another thing that was up; no new videos. The danosaurs were getting rather impatient and everytime I checked his twitter there was mention after mention of "When's the new vid coming, Dan?xx" or "Where you been? miss you!". I closed the Twitter window and my laptop. This ended now.

I climbed the stairs to his room and rapped a few times with my knuckle. "Dan?"

"Hm?" I heard a toneless reply.

"Can I come in? We need to talk, as I'm sure you know."

There was a small silence, as if he was slowly taking in what I'd just said and working it out like one of the absolutely impossible Professor Layton puzzles. "O-okay."

I slowly opened the door to find him sitting on his bed, fully dressed with shoes on, a black hoodie...he looked as if he'd just spent an age combing his hair like he did when we were about to go out to anyplace, especially Starbucks. He was just sitting there, no phone in hand, no laptop to be seen. Just sitting there.

"Are you okay man?"

"Absolutely fine!" he said a little too quickly.

"No. No, you're not. I don't even know why I asked 'cause I know you're not. C'mon, I'm your best friend, you can tell me _anything_ in the whole wide world, okay? And I'll never ever judge you, okay? So whatever it is, spill. And don't even deny there's nothing wrong because I just _know_."

I saw water fill up Dan's eyes and though he tried to be discreet about stopping himself, soon the tears were flowing down both cheeks freely and I was holding his warm frame as sobs shook his shoulders. This was the most emotion I'd seen from him in 30 days. In fact, this was the first time I'd ever seen Dan cry. Like, properly. And not just happy tears at Doctor Who specials.

I gave him a minute to breathe into my shoulder as his hiccups became fewer and far between. At one point I had taken hold of his hand to let him know I'm always here and he was clinging to it, as I was squeezing back.

"Are you ready to tell me what's wrong now, Dan?" I asked the mop of hair on my shoulder, trying not to get set off myself.

"I-I can't. You'll think I'm a freak," he said weakly.

"Is that what's been wrong for ages?"

He lifted his face from my shoulder, and as the air hit my neck I realised his face had been nuzzling into it. I shivered but when he looked right in my eyes with those hazel marbles, I melted and I found breathing difficult because my chest was so tight.

His arms wrapped around me and mines slid around his waist as I tried to steady my breathing into his neck.

"Please tell me, I can't cope with this whole awkward isolated Dan anymore."

He took my shoulders and pushed me away from him. "You don't know how beautiful you are Phil."

My thoughts were like light speed in Star Wars; "What?" "What does he mean?" "Oh my god, what?" "What's he talking about?" "Does this mean he thinks I'm beautiful?" "I'm beautiful?" "Not a fail?" "Wait, what?" "This is my best friend!" "What!" and so you get the picture.

*~DAN~*

My best friend sat awestruck. What did I _just SAY_?

"Phil I-"

I couldn't put it into words what I felt for this boy sitting accros from me, looking like he was just contemplating his whole life, one eye not visable from his hair. I loved him. Ah what? No, wait, I loved him. And I'd been running away from it for a whole month.

"Yes?"

My mouth hung open, nothing coming from it.

"I..."

Phil gave me a questioning look. "You can tell me anything Dan. C'mon, have you had an awkward time with something..."

I tuned out to his examples as I watched his lips moved and no sound hit my ears. Like I'd just pressed mute on ChannelPhilHD. He was sat about a foot away from me and all I could think about was how I wanted to silence him with a kiss. I just wanted to kiss him and run my fingers through his beautiful hair and...but no. He would think I was a freak of nature, so I tried to hide my blush by looking down.

"...has something happened that's upset you or anything like that? Because you could always tell me Dan, whatever it is, I've always got your back."

I couldn't take it anymore. I shouted, "I LOVE YOU PHIL LESTER! YOU AMAZING BEAUTIFUL HUMAN BEING. THE NEXT TIME YOU CALL YOURSELF A FAIL I WILL SERIOUSLY SLAP YOU BECAUSE YOU ARE SO...perfect..."

I swallowed as Phil digested what I'd just said, a twinkle in his eyes. Nah, I was probably imagining it. "So I'm beautiful?"

"Yes. Yes. Yes, you are. And I just hate when you call yourself a horrible person and everything else. You're socially awkward but it's so fucking adorable."

Phil simply stared at me untill a smile spread slowly across his face.

"What?" I asked self consiously.

"Your eyes..."

He trailed off and it took me a few seconds to process he was getting closer untill his lips had made contact with mine, his hands around my neck. His lips were just as soft as they looked everytime I didn't stare at them wondering "what if..." and he was warm. Really warm.

And that, ladies and gents, is how Phil Lester, my best friend, flatmate, sidekick and just overall genuinly amazing person became my boyfriend. After we'd made out in my room for about half an hour and after I explained my behaviour and we talked things out and all that boring shit than no one really wants to hear about. And then we just made out again.

The end :)

**Actually quite proud of this tbh even though it's probably not the best Phan thing I could ever write ever in my life but hey, I had to write something about them. ANYTHING.**

**So yeah, I've you've read all this please revieeew :3 ?** **Means a lot to meee :3 ?**

**Acording to my best friend this took me over an hour though I haven't been checking so idk :) **


End file.
